Lonely
by Kyoakuna
Summary: "And Aura knew how painful it was, to suffer the loss of someone we loved." {Turnabout for Tomorrow spoilers}


Aura Blackquill was ruined by the pain. The same pain that was haunting her for the past last seven years. The loss of the person she cherished the most; the feeling that she hadn't been able to protect her.

 _Why? Oh, why?_

If only she had stayed in the robotics lab that cursed day, everything would have been well. Metis Cykes would be alive and with her. Nothing of the sort would have happened.

Everything she wanted now was hugging her; just hold her firmly in her arms. She missed her so much.

For seven years she was wearing a mask. She hid her true feelings from anyone, releasing her rage on her robot, Clonco. The poor little thing didn't felt anything, however.

And he was lucky.

At night, she let herself go. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, over and over again. Did she still have, at least, water in her body? Sometimes, the pain was so awful that she heard herself screaming without being able to control it.

But her pain didn't end here. Her brother, too, was dragged into this whole mess. He was found _guilty_ –she still could hear the damn word pronounced by the judge seven years ago. How could he, Simon Blackquill, have possibly killed his mentor?

Aura knew. She pertinently knew that he pleaded guilty to protect _someone._

But now, she felt more anguish than ever. Losing Metis wasn't enough, probably, since her brother will be executed tomorrow. She had to do something to save him.

Everybody was living their lives, happily and innocently whereas she was dying from loneliness.

Finally, a last opportunity presented itself: less than twenty hours remained before Blackquill's execution. In the Space Center's museum, there were twelve people, including Trucy Wright, darling daughter of the Attorney Phoenix Wright. At her disposition, fifteen robots.

 _What more could she ask?_

* * *

Frightened by the robots, the hostages didn't try to escape. While they were standing all around the place, looking for a corner where they'd feel safe enough, Aura was preparing Clonco so she could speak through him during the trial. Never ever, she'd present herself in a courtroom. Not directly.

When everything was done, she started commanding the robot outside the center. Police won't be long.

And she was right: Phoenix and the young Pearl Fey came at the Space Center entrance fifteen minutes later.

Clonco was already standing there, in case somebody decided to come in the center.

"I'm giving you one hour to investigate and to find a solution for the retrial. No more, no less. Don't forget I've your daughter here, Mr. Wright."

Aura enjoyed putting pressure on the poor lawyer. _Clever_ as he was supposed to be, he'll surely find a way out of this.

She didn't really care how: all she wanted was a courtroom to hold a trial so that they could acquit her brother. She wanted to save the last person she loved from an obvious death.

And she was prepared to take his place, _if that were to happen_.

"Why don't you let us go already?!" asked Trucy with courage, though annoyance was spotted in her voice.

"No need for useless questions," answered Aura without even looking at her. "Just mind your own business, that's none of your concern. Keep calm and nothing will happen to you."

"You're doing this for Prosecutor Blackquill, don't you?" Trucy was not the kind of girl to be cut down easily: she wanted answers to her questions, and she was a clever one.

"Hmph. What difference does it make?" Aura finally turned towards the sixteen-year-old girl. _How clever. Humans aren't all that bad, it seems._

"My daddy, Athena and everyone else have nothing to do with your desire for revenge!"

"That's not revenge, that's justice, little girl. Athena Cykes is the true culprit and I'm going to prove it, no matter what. Now, quiet."

A robot was running towards Trucy, so the girl returned near the other end of the room with a black look for the hostage-taker.

Thirty minutes left.

* * *

As Phoenix Wright ended her investigation on the robotics lab, he received a call from Aura.

"Time's up." Phoenix could hear perfectly her evil voice. "Your daughter is first."

"No! Wait! Please! Every courtroom is in session, we can't do anything for now!"

"But the point here is to do something right here and **now** , Mr. Wright. Haven't you understood yet? No excuses."

"… Hold it!"

Phoenix had to try to think of something quickly, something which could save both Blackquill and Athena, and allow Trucy to be free.

… And then, he finally had a brilliant idea.

"Let's hold the trial in the ruins of the courtroom no°4."

* * *

Two hours later, the true identity of Metis's killer was about to be uncovered. Aura's work was done.

Athena was cleared of any suspicion, as his brother. _That's all she wanted._

She let the hostages go: no need for them to stay around anymore.

Aura knew that she would never have to hurt any of them… was she even capable of doing so?

If she did, the family and friends of the victim would suffer.

And Aura knew how painful it was, to suffer the loss of someone we loved. She couldn't inflict that pain on others.

But now, her brother was free of his shackles. Everything was going to be fine. He'll start his life again, and she will take his place in prison. Not that it matters.

Police took her to the courthouse at her request, where she found her brother.

Finally **free**.

For the first time in seven years, she truly smiled, tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but hug her brother: it's been a long time. For seven years, she wasn't allowed to touch him, whether because of the glass or the bars.

Aura felt save in Blackquill's arms; his contact was soothing, warm. They didn't say a word, but they understood each other perfectly well. Both were just happy to be together, as short as it was.

Unfortunately, life was sometimes bitter: as soon he was free, it was her turn to be locked in a cell. How long? She didn't know yet.

But all she was hoping is that her brother will finally be able to live a better life on his own, without feeling any guilt or regret.

And maybe they'll live both free in the near future.

Everything she did, she will never regrets it. She avenged Metis's death by permitting to reveal the true culprit of the case, and the awful man, too, will be behind bars soon.

 _Now, the woman she loved may finally rest in peace._

Aura Blackquill's pain was taken away and she finally felt more comfortable, here at this very courtroom, enjoying for the last few seconds her brother's arms.


End file.
